


Longing Looks

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Longing Looks  
> Pairings: Sam/Annie & Gene/Mrs Hunt  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Gene wants what he can't have.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Sam & Gene in tuxedos and this drabble is inspired by the wonderful film Get Real.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam and Gene are in their tuxedos for the dinner dance. Gene is dancing with his wife and Sam is dancing with Annie. His missus has made an effort and Cartwright’s green dress fits her like a glove but Gene isn’t focused on them.

It’s Sam who looks gorgeous, like a present waiting to be opened, even has his own bow. It’s a slow song now and as he turns his wife in small circles he wishes Sam would look at him just once but he’s completely caught up in Annie. It seems she’ll be the one unwrapping Gene’s gift.


End file.
